Android 18
|-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Dragon Ball Super= Summary Android 18 (real name: Lazuli) is one of the Red Ribbon Androids created by Dr. Gero to carry out his vendetta against Son Goku. Whereas the other Androids are mostly mechanical, 18 and her twin brother are cyborgs, having been forcibly transformed into their current states by Gero. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, High 4-C with Kienzan | High 4-C Name: Lazuli, Android 18 Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 20's to 30's Gender: Female Classification: Android / Cyborg / Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Shockwaves Generation, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Longevity, Self-Destruction (Prior having her bomb removed), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception | All previous abilities, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs) Attack Potency: Star level (Overpowered and defeated Super Saiyan Vegeta fairly easily once she got serious), Large Star level with Kienzan (Forced Super Saiyan Trunks and Goten to try to avoid the attack) | Large Star level (Comparable to others such as Tien, who can destroy large amounts of the katchin arena, making them superior to Base Gohan during the Buu Saga) Speed: At least FTL+ (Can easily keep up with Vegeta) | At least FTL+ (Superior to Krillin and faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class (Broke Vegeta's arm with a kick) | Large Star Class Durability: Star level (Tanked many attacks from Vegeta and Future Trunks' sword broke against her arm) | Large Star level Stamina: Limitless. As an Infinite Energy Model of Android, 18 has access to an unlimited supply of energy. Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Android 18 is a skilled combatant and martial artist capable of holding her own against fighters as skilled as Vegeta. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Android Physiology: Once a human, Android 18 was converted into a cybernetic android (or "Artificial Human") by Dr. Gero, modified on a cellular level to be superhuman and instilling her with an infinite supply of energy and immense power. Due to her artificial energy, 18 has no ki signature and cannot detect ki normally herself. As opposed to the fully mechanical models, 18's organic components mean that she can train and grow stronger over time and she ages much more slowly than a regular human. While she does not make use of normal ki, 18 can still utilize her own energy for a variety of attacks. *'Android Barrier:' The Red Ribbon Android version of the regular energy shield, an energy-based forcefield used to block attacks. *'Kienzan:' Krillin's signature technique, which 18 surely learned from her husband. Raising her hand above her head, 18 creates a razor-sharp disc of energy with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at her opponent. Key: Dragon Ball Z | Tournament of Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Arthur (Monster Strike) Arthur's profile (High 4-C versions were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Androids Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 4